(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel liquid detergent composition and has as its object the provision of a liquid detergent composition which is mild to the skin and is high in foaming property.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there is highly required harmlessness against various detergents, and developments of novel surfactants which are high in safety are demanded with extensive studies being prosecuted thereon. On the other hand, studies have been made from a different angle to obtain highly innoxious detergents, in which among surfactants which were scarecely used because of their relatively poor detergency, there are picked up those which are highly innoxious. These surfactants are used in combination with other types of surfactants to improve their detergency effect.
Among a diversity of known surfactants, anionic surface active agents of phosphoric esters such as lauryl phosphate, myristyl phosphate and the like are mild to the skin and excellent in feeling to the touch, so that they are frequently used as a substrate for various detergent compositions. However, the detergent compositions using the esters have the disadvantage in that though satisfactory in detergency, they are very poor in foaming property.